Fall protection is critical for occupational health and safety of workers required to work at heights. Unlike other types of hazards a worker is exposed to such as electrical or mechanical hazards, gravitational potential energy is a universal hazard that affects every organization that requires work done at heights. To combat the dangers associated with working at heights, fall protection equipment manufacturers have developed devices to safely arrest a fall of a worker during a fall event. Although these devices generally perform as intended and safely arrest a worker's fall, there is still potential for harm to come to the worker if the worker is not rescued in a timely manner. This situation is especially relevant when the worker is working alone in a remote location.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient way to communicate a fall event to a third party.